Dark Matter Manipulation
The ability to manipulate dark matter, a substance scientifically theorized to make up most of the physical universe. Not to be confused with the mythological counterpart Aether Manipulation. Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate Dark Matter, the material that is estimated to make up 84% of the universe's mass and 23% of its mass-energy. They could potentially use it to manipulate gravity, magnetism and many other cosmic forces which exist throughout the universe, as well as Dark Matter itself, using it in the same way as regular matter or antimatter. The user can draw the cosmic energies from dark matter to achieve various feats, such as telekinesis, force-field projection, and energy production. By altering the properties of Dark Matter, one may be able to even rewrite the laws of physics to a certain extent. Universal Differences In some universes, Dark Matter is not preexisting in the form of the universe's mass. Instead, they may be matter or energy of varying properties, depending on the manufacturing process, such as being outside the boundaries of the laws of physics, or granting abilities and even bodies. Other Dark Matter Manipulation has been seen in many Japanese animation as a power which gives them various abilitys and other supernatural powers. Energy blast,Form Manipulation or Elemental Manipulation. Also, this version of Dark Matter doesnt deal with space, tho its a darker more "Supernatural" form of matter normally associated with Dark Energy Manipulation , and various forms of Magic along with Destructive Energy Manipulation. The user of this power will be able to shape and manipulate this form of dark matter how ever the user may have a hard time controlling it and may possibly go insane. By altering this this form of Dark matter the user could reach various unthinkable heights and possibilities. Applications * Attack Powers using dark matter * Dark Matter Constructs * Dark Matter Transmutation * Gravity Manipulation ** Extra-Dimensional Energy Generation ** Space-Time Distortion * Meta Matter Manipulation * Strong Force Manipulation ** Disassembly ** Nuclear Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation ** Disintegration ** Radiation Manipulation Techniques * Dark Matter Induced Powers * Dark Matter Mimicry * Telekinesis Variations * Exotic Matter Manipulation * Interaction Manipulation * Grand Design Construction * Meta Power Manipulation * Null Energy Manipulation * Perspective Designing * Potential Creation * Quantum Energy Manipulation * Quantum Manipulation * Quark Manipulation Associations * Absolute Force Manipulation * Causality Manipulation * Cosmological Force Manipulation * Dark Energy Manipulation * Foreign Material Manipulation * Fundamental Forces Manipulation * Indeterminacy * Meta Probability Manipulation * Negative Forces Manipulation * Origin Manipulation * Particle Manipulation * Spatial Manipulation * Uncertainty Creation * Universal Force Manipulation Known Users Gallery Conventional Users File:Gravity_Generator.png|BHB's Gravity Generator (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) generates dark matter slowly to cause massive devastation on the galaxy. The BHB Army used it to create a giant black hole. File:Aoi_Fukasaku_Awakening.png|Aoi Fukasaku (Coppelion) possesses an energy field for various powers that are related to manipulating dark matter. File:Setsuna's_Spacial_Displacement.png|Setsuna Itami's (Coppelion) ability to manipulate space is related to how she manipulates the dark matter that constitutes the universal structure. File:Tae_Shimura's_Dark_Matter.png|Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) while possessed by Tae Shimura, distorting space to produce dark matter for attacks. File:Bowser's_Dark_Matter_Plant.PNG|Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy) creating large amounts of dark matter for powering up his machinations. It is fatal to the touch, disintegrating the unfortunate victim completely, and even eating holes in space. File:Nemesis'_Dark_Matter_Body.png|Nemesis (To Love-Ru Darkness) controlling the dark matter that composes her body, creating and transforming into weapons and forms. File:Number_95_Galaxy_Eyes_Dark_Matter_Dragon.png|Number 95: Galaxy Eyes Dark Matter Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) can control and attack with dark matter. Master Alchemist H.png|Master Alchemist (Valkyrie Crusade) can control dark matter using alchemy. Exotic Users File:Kakine_Dark_Matter.jpg|Teitoku Kakine (A Certain Magical Index) can create and manipulate his personal Dark Matter, which is matter that has yet to exist until he creates it. He can control its properties to defy physics, and create anything. File:Dark_Matter_Blast.png|The Millennium Earl (D.Gray-Man) can utilize Dark Matter in many ways, such as firing them as explosive blasts. File:RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows her to create a pocket dimension that she can also use as a method to travel between dimensions. File:Tyki_Mikk_Choose.JPG|Tyki Mikk's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows him to select what he wants to touch and what he can phase through. File:Tyki_Mikk's_transformed state.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) "awakens", which grants him a Dark Matter armored form that enhances his strength and speed to tremendous levels. File:Tyki's_Dark_Matter_Blasts.png|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-man) firing off Dark Matter sonic waves that can cause powerful damage. File:Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skinn Bolic's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows him to become a behemoth of lightning. File:Skinn_Bolic's_Electrical_Chains.png|Skinn Bolic (D.Gray-man) forming chains of solidified electricity from his Dark Matter. File:Jasdevi_Materialization.png|Jasdevi's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows him to create anything he can think up of in his mind, even controlling his own body. File:Jasdevi's_Dark_Matter_Pentagrams.png|Jasdevi (D.Gray-man) creating pentagrams out of Dark Matter to crush Krory with lethal force. File:Lulubell_water.jpg|Lulu Bell's (D.Gray-Man) Dark Matter ability allows her transform herself into anything possible, even a body of intangible water. File:Sheril's_Dark_Matter_Threads.png|Sheril Kamelot's (D.Gray-man) Dark Matter ability allows him to control people and objects like puppets. File:Dark_Matter_Skeleton.jpeg|Akuma (D.Gray-Man) skeletons are made of Dark Matter, which binds a soul to it for fuel, and giving them power for evolution and attacks. File:Ice_Fire.png|Ice (D.Gray-Man) producing sub-zero temperature flames that freezes anything they "burn" from his Dark Matter. File:Eshi's_Gravity_Chains.png|Eshi (D.Gray-Man) forming chains out of Dark Matter, which allows him to manipulate the gravity field around anything the chains are bound to. File:Thread.png|Thread (D.Gray-Man) generating threads out of Dark Matter, which breaks down the target's molecular bond and absorbs the matter into himself. File:Level_4_Akuma_Screaming.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-Man) using its Dark Matter for devastating weaponry, such as ear-splitting screams and lethal energy bolts. File:Level_4_Akuma's_Gatling_Gun_Arms.png|A Level 4 Akuma (D.Gray-man) turning its arms into Gatling guns that fires deadly Dark Matter blood bullets that disintegrates any normal humans. File:DM Transmute.jpg|Major Force (DC Comics) has aunique capacity to convert most anything he touches or vice versa into Dark Matter. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers